Wszystkiego najlepszego!
by Tyvara
Summary: One shot. Shikamaru ma urodziny i dostaje skromny, ale nietypowy prezent.


_**Dedykowane Emily Luceant. W podziękowaniu za betę, inspirację i ogólnie za całokształt.  
**_-

- Kiedy znów u nas będziesz?

- Nie mam pojęcia, Shikamaru.

- W takim razie, do zobaczenia następnym razem!

Blondynka powoli oddaliła się od bramy Konohy. A Shikamaru wrócił do swoich obowiązków. Obowiązków, których nie miał, bo właśnie wracały do Wioski Piasku.

- Jakie to kłopotliwe – wymamrotał pod nosem.

Następnego dnia od rana ludzie nie dawali mu spokoju. Wielu przyjaciół wpadało do niego z prezentami – jedne bardzo go cieszyły (jak na przykład nowa plansza do shogi, bo starą już zużył), inne napawały przerażeniem (nowa książka Jirayi od Naruto). Niemniej w połowie dnia stracił cierpliwość. Zresztą zawsze cierpiał na jej niedostatek. Uciekł tam, gdzie czuł się naprawdę bezpieczny i odizolowany od świata.

Z zadowoleniem oglądał chmury w swoim ulubionym miejscu. Pozornie to był goły kamień z ławką, nad którą królował dach. Shikamaru jednak patrzył dalej niż zwyczajny obserwator. Pod tym kątem idealnie dało się obserwować niebo – słońce nie świeciło w oczy właśnie z powodu zadaszenia, gdy chciał obserwować obłoki, w dodatku miał spore pole manewru, jeżeli chodzi o pozycję. Choć pozornie panował tu wystrój godny najbardziej ascetycznego shinobi, Shikamaru doskonale wiedział, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby coś zmienić i trochę ożywić to miejsce. Mógł, lecz nie chciał – to było _jego _miejsce i nie miał zamiaru się nim z nikim dzielić, zwłaszcza w takim dniu.

- Chouji, wiem, że mam dziś urodziny, ale mimo wszystko wolałbym zostać teraz sam.

- A myślałam, że mimo wszystko nie wyglądam jak facet – powiedział głos, którego nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym.

- T-Temari? - Shikamaru usiadł, wpatrując się w dziewczynę. Ta nic sobie z tego nie robiła i najzwyczajniej w świecie położyła się obok niego. Po chwili chłopak dołączył do niej.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Shikamaru – powiedziała z typowym dla niej minimalizmem, nadal wpatrując się w chmury.

- Co ty tu robisz, Temari?

- Wiesz, że lubię efektowne wejścia. Poza tym dbam o to, żebyś całkiem nie zgorzkniał – odpowiedziała z drwiną.

- To takie kłopotliwe...

- Czy masz w swoim słowniku słowa inne niż „kłopotliwe" czy „upierdliwe"?

Temari – odparł z kamienną miną. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona tonem, jakim wypowiedział jej imię. Lekko się przy tym zarumieniła.

- Co: Temari?

- Temari. Inne słowo z mojego słownika – spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem. Po chwili znów wrócił do oglądania obłoków. Na moment każde z nich pogrążyło się w swoich myślach. Nie było słychać niczego prócz szumu wiatru i śpiewu ptaków gdzieś w oddali. Słońce znów wyszło zza chmur, migając we włosach dziewczyny. Przez głowę Shikamaru przemknęła myśl, że te dwa elementy bardzo ze sobą harmonizują. Powstrzymał się od westchnienia. Nie był głupi – zdawał sobie sprawę, że przywiązał się do Temari, lecz zamiast temu zaprzeczać, postanowił po prostu to zaakceptować. I cieszyć się chwilami spędzonymi razem.

Zawsze wiedział, że brak mu odwagi.

- Temari? - zapytał nagle, wciąż wpatrując się w niebo.

- Hmm? - mruknęła nieco sennie blondynka.

- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. - Wciąż na nią nie patrzył, ale łagodnie się uśmiechnął. Wyczuła to.

- Nie mogę pozwolić tak łatwo ci o mnie zapomnieć – droczyła się z nim.

- Przesadzasz. I jesteś kłopotliwa.

- Wcale nie!

- Dobra, nie jesteś. Wygrałaś.

- Co? Tak szybko? - zdziwiła się Temari.

- Zapomniałaś, że jestem też leniwy? - Spojrzał jej w oczy, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Odwzajemniła gest i odwróciła głowę, żeby nie zauważył, jak bardzo się zarumieniła.

- Dostałaś jakąś nową misję? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili myślenia, lecz niemal natychmiast chciał się za to uderzyć w czoło. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek sądził, że te pogłoski o jego rzekomym geniuszu mają w sobie ziarno prawdy, to właśnie te nadzieje runęły. Bardzo widowiskowo.

- Przecież wiesz, że chwilowo nie... - powiedziała Temari powoli, jakby ważąc każde słowo i przyglądając mu się z zamyśleniem.

- No tak, racja, zapomniałem...

- Shikamaru, przecież ty jesteś zbyt inteligentny, żeby zapominać o czymkolwiek – odparła z wyczuwalnym sarkazmem. Shikamaru nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać.

- Temari, jesteś naprawdę niesamowita – odparł między kolejnymi parsknięciami. Dziewczyna udała, że pęcznieje z dumy, po czym zareagowała tak jak on. Przez chwilę chichotali wspólnie, a niedługo potem się podnieśli.

- Muszę już wracać. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedziała Temari, wpatrując się łagodnie w rozmówcę. Po czym oboje zgodnie, jakby się wcześniej umówili, podeszli do siebie i się przytulili.

Shikamaru wdychał zapach kunoichi i zanurzył twarz w jej włosach. Pachniała chyba piaskiem i lasem, nie był do końca pewien, lecz pozwolił tej nieistotnej myśli opuścić swoją głowę. Czuł ciepło jej ciała przy swoim i delektował się krótką chwilą bliskości. W końcu tak rzadko to dostawał, jeszcze rzadziej dawał...

Po chwili, znów idealnie zsynchronizowani, w tym samym momencie odsunęli się od siebie. Shikamaru myślał, co teraz powinien zrobić. Uważał się za dobrego stratega, lecz to, co się działo obecnie, nie przypominało rozgrywki shogi ani walki z wrogiem. To po prostu relacja, w dodatku damsko-męska.

To z_decydowanie _go przerastało.


End file.
